This invention relates to a musical drum, and, more particularly to a clamping mount to which is fixed a clamp for attaching several musical drums together.
Quite often several snare drums are fixed together on a bass drum for convenient use. Prior art, shown in FIG. 5, reveals that, such a clamp is often fixed to a mount mounted directly on the drum body. FIG. 6 shows a clamp mount according to prior art where a cross-sectional cut-away view of a clamping device 3 and a mount 4 are attached to a wall 90 of a drum body. The clamping device 3 comprises a front piece 31 bolted to a rear piece 32. Between the front piece 31 and the rear piece 32 is clamped a means for attaching the drum and the clamping device 3 to a stand in the form of a rod 33.
FIG. 7 shows in particular detail the design of the mount 4 to which the clamp 3 is fixed. The mount 4 includes a shock-absorbing base which is mounted to the wall 90 of the drum body by means of two screws 41. In that the two screws 41 pierce the wall 90 of the drum body, the fixing of the mount 4 to the wall of the drum body compromises the musical integrity of the percussional sound. The musical integrity of the instrument is further altered in that the clamp 3, which is bolted to the mount by bolt 34 and which is of rather sturdy construction in order to best function in the capacity of a rigid clamp, is, in fact, rather weighty and therefore strain the wall of the drum body.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.